Formulas:XP To Level
Formulas The XP required to advance to the next level is found by: XP = ((8 × CL) + Diff(CL)) × MXP(CL) where CL = the currect Character Level The function MXP(CL) is the basic amount of XP earned for killing a mob of level equal to the character (see also: Formulas:Mob XP:Basic Formula) MXP(CL) = 45 + (5 × CL) For Burning Crusade MXP(CL) = 235 + (5 × CL) The function Diff(CL) is an extra difficulty factor that starts around level 30 and increases by level: Diff(CL) = 0, CL <= 28 Diff(CL) = 1, CL = 29 Diff(CL) = 3, CL = 30 Diff(CL) = 6, CL = 31 Diff(CL) = 5 x (CL-30), CL >= 32, <=59 XP to Level can be described as the following function of the character level represented by x (if and only if the character is level 32-59): XP to Level = 65x2 - 165x - 6750 Also note that for all levels lower then 28 the XP to Level can be expressed as the second grade function: XP to Level = 40x2 + 360x The XP to Level is always rounded to the nearest 100 points. The XP to Level for 61-69 is: XP to Level = 155 + MXP(CL) x (1344 - ((69-CL)*(7+(69-CL)x8-1)/2) For 60: XP to Level = 155 + MXP(CL) x (1344 - 69 - ((69-CL)*(7+(69-CL)x8-1)/2) Table Here is a table of the values given by this formula. The table shows the character's current level and the amount of XP required to advance to the next level (e.g. "22: 27300" means that if you are level 22, you need a total of 27,300 XP to advance to level 23). Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP |- 1 | 400 || 11 | 8800 || 21 | 25200 || 31 | 50800 || 41 | 95800 || 51 | 153900 || 61 | 574700 |- 2 | 900 || 12 | 10100 || 22 | 27300 || 32 | 54500 || 42 | 101000 || 52 | 160400 || 62 | 614400 |- 3 | 1400 || 13 | 11400 || 23 | 29400 || 33 | 58600 || 43 | 106300 || 53 | 167100 || 63 | 650300 |- 4 | 2100 || 14 | 12900 || 24 | 31700 || 34 | 62800 || 44 | 111800 || 54 | 173900 || 64 | 682300 |- 5 | 2800 || 15 | 14400 || 25 | 34000 || 35 | 67100 || 45 | 117500 || 55 | 180800 || 65 | 710200 |- 6 | 3600 || 16 | 16000 || 26 | 36400 || 36 | 71600 || 46 | 123200 || 56 | 187900 || 66 | 734100 |- 7 | 4500 || 17 | 17700 || 27 | 38900 || 37 | 76100 || 47 | 129100 || 57 | 195000 || 67 | 753700 |- 8 | 5400 || 18 | 19400 || 28 | 41400 || 38 | 80800 || 48 | 135100 || 58 | 202300 || 68 | 768900 |- 9 | 6500 || 19 | 21300 || 29 | 44300 || 39 | 85700 || 49 | 141200 || 59 | 209800 || 69 | 779700 |- 10 | 7600 || 20 | 23200 || 30 | 47400 || 40 | 90700 || 50 | 147500 || 60 | 494000 || 70 | — |} The total experience needed to reach level 60 is 4,084,700. The total for 60 to 70 is 6,762,300, making 1 to 70 10,847,000 points in total. The total number of same-level mobs that must be killed to reach level 60 with no rest or quests is 16,971 which would take approximately 76 hours at 16 seconds per kill. An amusing but probably not very significant figure is that the half-way point to 60 for raw experience point accumulation is 12,550 XP into level 48. Halfway to 70 for raw experience point accumulation is 344,500 XP into level 62. In actual practice, quests contribute significantly to XP so the half-way point is somewhere below this. After patch 2.3 Blizzard will reduce the amount of experience needed each level by approximately 15% between levels 20 and 60. New XP In 2.3 Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP || style="width:2px" | Lvl | Max XP |- 1 | 400 || 11 | 8700 || 21 | ??? || 31 | 41600 (-18.1%) || 41 | ??? || 51 | ??? || 61 | ??? |- 2 | 900 || 12 | 9800 || 22 | ??? || 32 | 44600 (-18.2%) || 42 | ??? || 52 | ??? || 62 | ??? |- 3 | 1400 || 13 | 11000 || 23 | ??? || 33 | 48000 (-18.1%) || 43 | ??? || 53 | 137000 (-18.0%) || 63 | ??? |- 4 | 2100 || 14 | 12300 || 24 | 27200 || 34 | ??? || 44 | ??? || 54 | 142500 (-18.1%) || 64 | ??? |- 5 | 2800 || 15 | 13600 || 25 | 28900 || 35 | ??? || 45 | ??? || 55 | ??? || 65 | 710200 |- 6 | 3600 || 16 | 15000 || 26 | ??? || 36 | ??? || 46 | 101000 (-18.0%) || 56 | ??? || 66 | ??? |- 7 | 4500 || 17 | 16400 || 27 | ??? || 37 | ??? || 47 | ??? || 57 | ??? || 67 | ??? |- 8 | 5400 || 18 | 17800 || 28 | ??? || 38 | ??? || 48 | ??? || 58 | ??? || 68 | ??? |- 9 | 6500 || 19 | ??? || 29 | ??? || 39 | 70400 (-17.9%) || 49 | ??? || 59 | ??? || 69 | ??? |- 10 | 7600 || 20 | ??? || 30 | 38800 || 40 | ??? || 50 | ??? || 60 | ??? || 70 | — |} Rest XP The maximum amount of "rest" that one can accumulate on a character is 150% of XP for the current level, (or 30 "bubbles") half of which is "earned" XP and half of which is "bonus" XP. This is because, every time you kill a mob, both the earned XP and the bonus XP is deducted from your rest. So, for example, if you are lvl 10 and 80% through the level (or 6080/7600) the maximum rest would be 11400. If you grind mobs until your rest is gone (and complete no quests1), it will take you to level 12 at 1080/10100, having earned 5700 XP from killing mobs and gotten 5700 XP "free" for being rested. 1Quest (and discovery) XP does not count against your rest. Watch your rest marker when turning in a quest, and you will see it jump by the same amount as did your current XP. Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics